transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
ARCH Enemies
Liberation Arch - Cybertron The Liberation Arch spans the width of the highway here, its towering mass constructed of materials made to resist the ravages of time. While the highway to the east and west is still badly damaged by the ravages of war, the Arch and its surroundings are completely undamaged; it seems as if the war has simply passed it by. A sense of reverence fills you as you approach the gleaming structure, its surface engraved with symbols in the most ancient language of Cybertron. A silver plaque has been embedded in the ground directly below the arch. Contents: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E Grumman X-29 Swindler Space Shuttle flies into the area of Liberation Arch. There's a mech he sometimes finds in this location... Swindler (no, not his teammate, this is someone else... a purveyor of booster delights). Including shields, which the Combaticon often finds himself in need of. He could of used one just now, in fact... a recent fight has left him feeling a bit worse for wear, and he has several dents and dings. But he's intact enough to feel confident still flying around and making this quick stop to find Swindler. He transforms and lands right on top of Liberation Arch, beginning to scan the countryside below. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Blaster has arrived. Blitzwing stands at the base of the fancy shmancy arch, rapidly shaking one hand up and down. NO IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER GAWD if you were to listen closely, you'd hear the distinct, tell-tale rattle of a spray paint can. In a sweeping motion of one of his burly arms, the triplechanger reveals that he is in fact defacing the very monument that Blast Off has perched himself upon. Didn't the room description say something about feeling a sense of reverence here? Obviously these character's players did not read this room description before starting this scene. o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Old School Boombox Grumman X-29 blasts across the sky, his distinctive trail of fire following him. Most days the Triggerbot is usually on patrol, but right now he's recovering from terrible idea Air Raid had going. So the Triggerbot's just out, clearing his head, when he spies the Liberation Arch. ... He's going to loop through that arch. He doesn't see anyone around, and doesn't really care, he's going to do a loop. There's an old radio here. Nobody ever really pays it any attention because it's just a radio. It may or may not be near Swindler. Who knows, really? Nobody really does. For all intents and purposes, there's just a radio somewhere around here. Pay no attention to it. In fact, unless you're looking for it, just don't even notice it... Combat: Old School Boombox slips into the shadows and out of sight... Blast Off looks over in time to spot Blitzwing- and does a doubletake. "... What are you doing her-Oh." He sighs and shakes his head at seeing Blitz defacing the arch, but... meh, not really his concern. "I don;t suppose you've seen Swindler around, have you?" Then he hears a familiar roar of engines, and optic ridges furrow down as violet optics scan the skies. Then widen. Dogfight.... Slag. The Combaticon wasn't exactly planning on a fight out here... he's still rather damaged, after all. But he brings out his ionic blaster, since if it's Dogfight? ...A fight is likely going to happen... He watches, and keeps his weapon ready, but doesn't fire just yet. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Blitzwing continues to tag the arch, unabated in his artistic achievement even while being questioned by the Combaticon. The triplechanger breaks out a few different spray paint cans from subspace to spice up his mural with some color, tossing one over his shoulder as it becomes depleted. The can bounces off an NPC somewhere behind Blitzwing, who shouts "Ow!" Blitzwing looks up at Blast Off, unphased. "I think I found him." A can drops down from the shoulders above and connects with the radio. Nothing else happens. No, seriously, that's pretty much it. It's just a damn radio. What else could possibly happen when such a thing is just sitting there on the ground next to a booster-dealer? Grumman X-29 continues on his flight path, just thinking of how the last few days went. But then, hey, is that Blast Of-. The Triggerbot has one of those moments were time seems to slow down as he realises there is a Blitzwing in front of him. Is there enough time to pull to the side and avoid this un-innocent person? "Ah, hell to it". Dogfight picks up more speed... Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Blitzwing with his BEEP BEEEEEEEP (Ram) attack! -2 Blast Off huffs as Dogfight comes in and rams the Triplechanger. That POOR INNOCENT...ok, maybe not. BUT STILL... UNPROVOKED ATTACK. This cannot stand. The continues standing on the arch as he raises his weapon and swings it around at the Grumman. "How RUDE. But what can I expect from hooligans such as yourself... You seem to make a habit of crashing just where you are NOT wanted..." And... he fires! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Grumman X-29 with his Where are your MANNERS? attack! -3 One second, Blitzwing is putting the finishing touches on his very own spray paint-produced Mona Lisa (which by no coincidence is just Starscream in drag looking bored as hell), and the next he finds himself careening at Mach 2 with a jet plane lodged in his torso. "Ow." The triplechanger fights to work himself around Dogfight's nosecone, curious as to who's giving him a lift that he did not ask for. "Oh, you with the backwards wings again! Here, have some paint. You certainly couldn't look any worse." Blitzwing then proceeds to spray paint Dogfight's canopy gloss black. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Grumman X-29 with his Face...? lift (Grab) attack! Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode Dogfight slows as his momentum runs out from hitting Blitzwing. Now, he could be a bit of a smart ass and write this off as an accident, but then the Triplechanger paints his cockpit and, worse, Blast Off fires and hits him. There's a venting growl from the Triggerbot as he transforms into robot mode. While he'd love nothing more than to give Blast Off another taste of the blades... There's a more immediate threat. "What the slag are you doing here anyway, tankaft?" he asks, attempting to get some room between him and Blitzwing. No reason to set off his blaster this close range... Combat: Dogfight takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sensors indicate the current Decepticon presence has grown hostile due to a friendly in the skies. Not that this plain and ordinarily obsolete boombox has any sort of sensors or scanners or anything. It is just junk. Either way, though, when certain parties find out that certain friendlies are being doublteamed by certain Decepticon parties, well, that just can't be allowed. Using the cover of the action going on to stay out of sight, a quick transformation sequence allows the Audible Autobot BLASTER to arrive on the scene. With no one even knowing he's around, he makes with a quick run towards Blast Off and leaps, aiming to plant a big giant Transfomer foot in the back of his head. Sound System: http://youtu.be/GjqfGe_80Ck Combat: Old School Boombox appears from the shadows... o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Flying Footloose Kick! attack! -2 Combat: Blaster's attack has damaged your Firepower! Blast Off glances down at the "Mona Lisa" image of Starscream... and shudders. That brings back bad memories. ...BUT ANYWAY. He glances back to where Swindler has been revealed, thanks to Blitzwing's paintcan. Then back to Dogfight and Blitzwing. He considers taking another potshot at Dogfight, but if he does that, he might hit Blitzwing too.... Hmmm... tough decisions.... then there's suddenly some really strange music playing. The Combaticon blinks and is just starting to turn around to look when //WHAMMMMO!!!// He gets a foot to the back of the head, sending him flying right off the arch. Unfortunately for him, he's not particularly well built to deal with up close impacts- or kicks to the back of the head. His whole helmet is dented, and he's stunned enough that he can't quite kick in his anti-gravs in time. So- he gets sent all the way down, where he lands with a CRUNCH. And... doesn't get up very quickly after that. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blitzwing tosses the spent spray paint can over his shoulder, which defies the laws of physics and the space-time continuum to bounce off of Swindler's head again. Somewhere down there, someone says 'STOP DOING THAT!' The triplechanger uses both of his now free hands to pull Dogfight's nosecone out of his side, then slides down the Autobot's fuselage and dangles there for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing, but I think we both know what we're doing here - at least we do now, anyway! Ha ha." Like Greg Louganis, Blitzwing lets go of Dogfight and begins a beautiful quadruple backflip with a twist to land in front of Blaster, only now he looks like a tank. With a big gun. "Hello, Blaster. It's been awhile." Blitzwing laughs, diesel engines rumbling as the German artillery rumbles after the Autobot's resident mix master! Who is definitely not as cool as the real Mixmaster. Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Blaster with his Tank Overrun attack! Dogfight has to wait a few seconds to just comprehend what happened. Blaster came in from no where, absolutely knocked Blast Off sailing with a kick (Oh man, please say Rewind's around and somehow recorded that...) and now Blitzwing has completely ignored him for Blaster instead? The angry red-faced Triggerbot isn't happy with how this situation is developing at all. But, well, if Blitzwing is giving him an obvious target... "Don't you turn your back on me..." he growls, aiming one of his blasters at Blitzwing's treads to at least distract the tank. Combat: Dogfight strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Pay attention to me! (Laser) attack! Blaster doesn't have the time or the speed to move when the tank comes in his direction. He really doesn't. So he gets himself rammed something painful in the side, as he was in the middle of trying to dodge out of the way. It didn't work out too well, to be perfectly honest. He winces in pain, uttering a quick, "Not long enough." in response to Blitzwing as he spins on his heels. "Don't worry, tho'. I'm sure you'll bow down to the Lord of the Dance soon enough." Blaster quips and backpedals a bit, putting some space between himself and the tank. He kicks up another track to let loose from his speakers as he also yanks what amounts to a wireless microphone(?) from inside his tape deck, hurling it in the general direction of the Decepticons. Or at least the ground near them. There's an explosion of loud feedback that happens, perhaps due to mic's connection to Blaster's speakers and if that doesn't screw up the Con Optical Offensive, what will? Sound System: http://youtu.be/bAXX73HEXXs Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Flashdance Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Leopard 2A6M 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Blast Off with his Flashdance Area attack! -3 Combat: Blaster's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blast Off's Accuracy! (Blinded) Blast Off groggily gets back to his feet, staggering as he does so. Ow. Ow ow ow. The shuttleformer is indeed feeling on the fragile side as he looks himself over for damage. He's got dents and tears all over. Worse yet, he landed right on his ionic blaster and it...doesn't look so good. Optics narrow as he takes a closer look at his scope- it's...*broken*. There's a rumble of engines. That's an *expensive* scope, too. He looks sharply up at the bots up on the arch. He's mad now. You don't mess with a sniper's rifle. Dogfight's comment causes him to raise his weapon (and hope it still works). "Don't turn your back on ME, either..." But just before he shoots, Blaster throws up a light show, causing the Combaticon to stagger backwards again, lights flashing before his optics. He grumbles, "/Slag it all/.." Then shakes his head, trying to clear his vision- and fires at Dogfight! Leopard 2A6M CRUNCHCRUNCHCRUNCH(c'mon what else do tanks do - okay, I mean they do shoot stuff a lot you got me there) over Blaster with a resounding... uh, CRUNCH that brings pleasure to Blitzwing's audio receptors except that he doesn't have audio receptors HE IS A TANK GAWD. Though his jubilation does not last long, thanks to that bratty Aerialbot-wanna be DOGFIGHT "OW!" If Blitzwing had fists right now you better believe he'd be shaking 'em something fierce! Except he doesn't so no fist shaking here. Only angry shouts and censored expletives on Blitzwing's part. What sucks even more is that Blitzwing can't even retaliate against Dogfight before Blast jumps in and attacks him WITH SOUND! The tank shudders under the force of the sound waves that pass under the ground he treads upon, causing great disruption as the tank shudders, unable to gain a targeting solution on either Autobot. "Not long enough is right!" Blitzwing agrees, frustrated! His tank turret searches wildly for anything worth firing at, expounding round after round in a rage. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his No- pay attention to ME... attack! -3 Combat: Leopard 2A6M misses Dogfight with his Fire and forget!..................or just eat Ben and Jerry's until you feel better about yourself (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Blaster with his Fire and forget!..................or just eat Ben and Jerry's until you feel better about yourself (Full-Auto) Area attack! Dogfight 's view of the battle turns around after Blaster's sound attack goes out as suddenly Blitzwing starts firing. While not as agile as he is in the air, Dogfight is still a fairly agile 'bot, plus his small frame assists doding Blitzwing's wild attack. Unfortunately all it does is set up Dogfight right in Blast Off's sights, that ionic blaster hitting his power again. Right, time to make the most of this. The Triggerbot runs towards Blast Off and just attempts to jam one hand under the Combaticon's chin, and the other one to hold his head in place. And the Triggerbot attempts to use his (Surprising!) strength to just rip Blast Off's mouthplate clean off his face! Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his GIVE ME YOUR FACE! (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Blaster cracks a smile for a moment likely, except then tank sized bullets come hurling in his direction and all over the place it seems. Blaster has an idea and takes off in a run towards the tank, which is probably madness but that's all well and good. He turns off the speakers in his legs as he takes shots to the chest and shoulders, chipping away at his armored hull and slowing him down slightly. He does, however, get close enough to the tank to plant a foot on it, leap up and transform in mid-air into his classic radio form, before landing right down on top of the tank. "Yo, Blitzwing! This jam goes out to you, you sucka mech-cee!" Sound System: http://youtu.be/cN9jTnxv0RU Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Fearless. o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Old School Boombox Combat: Old School Boombox strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Ballroom Blitz attack! Blast Off fires at the Autobot, striking him, but Dogfight comes speeding towards him. The already heavily damaged Combaticon takes a step back and prepares to rocket up into the air... but at that moment an already nearly severed knee servo decides to give out on him. It causes him to stumble backwards -and gives Dogfight the opportunity to /grab/ him- and wrench off his already dented and dinged faceplate before he even knows what really hit him! Stunned, optics wide, the Combaticon flails, arms grasping and tearing at the Autobot. And his face is exposed... to say he doesn't look happy would be an understatement. He grimaces, angry, and attempts to punch Dogfight in the face and try and grab his faceplate back. "Give that /BACK/!!!" Dogfight already took his wing- what is this, he making a collection here?!? Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his You want pieces of me? Go to BOTCON (Punch) attack! Leopard 2A6M shudders under Blaster's sonic assault, armor panels rattling and tank treads shuddering violently. "Aw, thank you Blaster! Wait, WHAT AUGH" Blitzwing shouts while his frame is subjected to a type of warfare that he CAN'T EVEN SEE! "That track sucks!" Blitzwing retorts, loading up a retaliatory song from the iPod connected to his onboard PA system ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBGhD-cqf6E )! "EAT IT!" Bliztwing blasts back at Blaster with everything he can muster before ditching domesticated digs and taking off for the sky! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E 's Superior Sonics! attack on Old School Boombox goes wild! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Blast Off with his Superior Sonics! (Laser) attack! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Dogfight grins wildly as he grips his trophy, but then Blast Off comes with an uncharacteristically heavy punch to the Triggerbot's face. There's a vented snarl as Dogfight balls up a hand into a fist and attempts to return the favor to Blast Off. "Go frag yourself!" he yells back "Least your aft frakkin' deserves!" Combat: Dogfight sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Going for the jaw! (Punch) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Firepower! The Boombox slips off and Blaster is back on the ground, standing tall in robot form. He narrows his optics for a moment, looking up at the sky roaring Blitzwing and he goes into his tape deck once again. This time he comes out with another small wireless microphone. He gives it a mighty hurl into the sky, not really worried about hitting Blitzwing with it, as after it hits a certain altitude, it explodes and lets loose with a disruptive sonic explosion of feedback. Maybe he can ground Blitzwing before this gets too messy. "Welcome to the Danger Zone, Jackaft!" Sound System: http://youtu.be/siwpn14IE7E o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Mic Check! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Blast Off continues struggling, trying to get free AND get his faceplate back. That Autobot already got his wing- he is determined NOT to let him get his faceplate too. But Dogfight lands another punch, knocking the Combaticon's head backwards again- and damaging his usual intact face. "...What are you DOING? If you're trying to make a collection, then start with my... FIST! ...you uncultured HEATHEN!" And the shuttleformer swings his fist, again at Dogfight's face, while still trying to grab the faceplate with his other hand. The grimace is still there, as well as a small trickle of energon coming from his mouth. If he had a spare hand he'd be wiping that, but... kinda busy right now. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dogfight with his HEATHEN (Punch) attack! MiG-25PD Foxbat-E zooooooms off into the wild blue yonder and his player can't really ever recall having the situational awareness to even name an attack 'Superior Sonics!' so there is obviously something foul at play here GAH! Blitzwing roars a set of diatribes and cascades profanities so easily that it would make Alpha Trion shudder. "Alright! THAT'S IT!" Blitzwing declares, ammunition escaping his weapon rail and lighting off mid-air, hunting after the Autobot WITH SOUND! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Blaster with his Missile Mission (Laser) attack! Dogfight vents out a growl again as Blast Off strikes back, but he's trying to keep the best grip he can on that faceplate... And then Blast Off has to mouth off as he always does. "Collection? Who the slag would want a collection of -you-? Its just that someone's a might bit ANGRY over recent things some idiot's done so, hey, pretty much a bounty on your head. Your actual head." Speaking of heads, Dogfight decides this is the perfect time to slam his own head into Blast Off's! Combat: Dogfight strikes Blast Off with his Donk. (Smash) attack! Combat: Dogfight's attack has damaged your Firepower! When missiles and everything else come raining down upon him like there's no tomorrow, Blaster does the only thing he can do at this moment and that is dive for cover. He leaps and takes up residence somewhere in the arch, making sure to stay hidden and lets lose with some sound effects that should help to draw the Blitzwing in. If not, at least he'll have a moment of respite. Sonic Snake Lives. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blaster misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his ! (Grab) attack! Blast Off successfully strikes the Autobot but still hasn't managed to get the faceplate back from him. He's just about to lunge again when Dogfight answers him- and says something about... a bounty on his head? ...Huh? "...What?" The Combaticon pauses, surprised, and stares at Dogfight just long enough to set the Autobot up for another solid hit- right to the head. That knocks him back again, and he feels more servos and metal plates weakening. He thinks he even felt his ionic blaster get knocked against the Autobot and get even more damaged again. (That weapon is going to need some serious TLC before this is all said and done. Come to think of it, ...so is he.) Blast Off looks horrible by now... energon leaking, sparks flying, servos creaking, ...circuits short-circuiting. He... isn't going to last much longer. He takes an arm and wipes that energon trickle form his mouth... then goes for one last attempt at the faceplate. Lunging forward, he reaches with both hands to attempt to swipe it from the Autobot's grasp. "That...*zkt*...is....MINE!" Combat: Blast Off misses Dogfight with his MINE MINE MINE (Grab) attack! At supersonic speeds, a few more soundwaves don't mean much. Blitzwing shatters the sound barrier, Blaster's attempts at grounding him included. The MiG whips back around, nosecone aimed at the Autobot like the triplechanger were on a collision course. At the last possible moment, the triplechanger impacts just before Blaster in his robot mode, electron-sabre at the ready. "What was that? I couldn't hear you! Ahahahaha!" Blitzwing cackles, lunging after Blaster, intent at stabbing the Autobot clean through! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Blaster with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Blitzwing's STUCK attack leaves him unable to transform! There are no words as Blaster gets himself stabbed right through. His internal systems are jacked up and he fan tell that he won't be shifting back to Boombox mode without some assistance, that's for sure. Subspace becomes his friend as he hoists up his Electro-Scrambler Gun and he raises it towards the face of Blitzwing, since their proximity is so close at this point. "Boogie Down." And then he pulls the trigger, all the while leaking energon and other system fluids needed to function properly. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blaster strikes Blitzwing with his Dodge This: The TF Remix attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! Dogfight , meanwhile, is probably the least damaged one out of the lot through sheer luck at this point. Its a good feeling, luck is usually the Triggerbot's enemy, and he's feeling it on his side this time as he pulls back from Blast Off's grasp. "Y' want it? You know where to find me." With that, Dogfight walks away from Blast Off, focusing for support for Blaster instead. And the best type of support? Lasers. Combat: Dogfight strikes Blitzwing with his Half the battle is lasers! (Laser) attack! -1 Blitzwing takes the full force of Blaster's Electro-Scrambler weapon head-on - not exactly the wisest choice, but options were limited - and immediately regrets it! The triplechanger staggers back, clutching his head as psychadelic episodes run rampant across this thoughts - "BLASTER!" the mech calls out, blindly staggering after the Autobot, even as Dogfight's lasers rain down on him, gyro-rifle cocked under one shoulder. The triplechanger lets off round after round, cleary having loaded the weapon to its maximum capacity well before the fight - "Stand still! I need to chop your legs off!" Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Blaster with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blaster's Agility. (Crippled) Blast Off ...is really starting to wonder if the War Gods are displeased with him or something. It's like he can't avoid any attacks lately... taking hit after hit and not lasting long in the field of battle. Nor does he seem to have as much luck making a successful strike when it counts the most... like just now. Dogfight pulls away, still holding Blast Off's faceplate. Enraged and humilated, the Combaticon can only stand there (this is seeeming so familar, too).... as the Triggerbot heads off to help Blaster. He's barely standing, as is, swaying back and forth... but he's still tempted to go after Dogfight. He still WANTS to fight... but every warning system he has is flashing dire, dire situations at him- and rightfully so. It would be foolish to proceed... and he's not foolish, right? "I'll...*zkt...I'll find you, Autobot. And if I don't get that back, I'll *zkt* just take something from YOU instead..." He tries to raise his weapon, but that arm isn't quite sure it wants to work right now. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. If there's anything to know about Dogfight, its that he -really- hates being ignored. Especially when a Decepticon is attacking another Autobot. So the tempremental Triggerbot does what comes naturally: Pulls out both rifles, points them at Blitzwing, and just unleashes a stream of fire. Blast Off? Blast Off remains ignored. Will Dogfight pay for that? Combat: Dogfight strikes Blitzwing with his We didn't start the fire Okay that's a bad musical reference in this situation attack! -1 Blasted something fierce by Blitz and that rifle, Blaster doesn't really know what to do too much. He scrambles himself, attempting to try and get somewhere a bit safer, even as he's knocked back and forth by the attack from Blitzwing. He waits for a small break in the shots and spins, rushing for Blitzwing and leaping to see if he can't put some stank on a open palmed strike to Blitz's facial features! Combat: Blaster strikes Blitzwing with his Smack My Mech Up! (Punch) attack! Blitzwing growls ferociously, coming under assault by both Autobots in turn. "BLAST OFF WHAT THE PIT!" the triplechanger shouts, obviously frustrated. "You're on your own, weak aft mech!" The triplechanger rises up, shifts forms, and speeds off across the night sky, not at all remorseful about leaving Blast Off to deal with both Autobots on his own. Serves him right! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off glares off in the direction of Dogfight. See, the thing is, HE doesn't like being ignored either. Even when, tehcnically, he ought to just be /glad/ he's being ignored. And he's still feeling the pain and burn of humiliation, especially of having his faceplate wrenched away. That's a first. The Combaticon's a very private individual, and the faceplate always seems sort of like a shield...like protection from the outside world. (Which, also technically, it is.) Having that torn away leaves him feeling rather /bare/ and /exposed/... also accentuated by the fact that he's shedding armor and heat shield ceramic tiles left and right. He's tired of faring so poorly in battle lately. He wants this bad luck streak to end and a new good luck era to begin- one where he confirms yet again just why HE is a COMBATICON. Onslaught would just be faceplate-palming right now. He needs to remind them all why he should be FEARED. So Blast Off's stubborn pride keeps him in the fight... and whether this is foolish or not remain to be seen. He wipes another trickle from his mouth and stands up straight. With much effort and pain, he transforms in shuttle mode. The ship rockets up into the air high above the arch- and then a hatch opens under his nosecone and he launches a full blast directed straight at the Triggerbot! "If I can't have that... then neither will you..." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Dogfight with his Scorched Earth attack! <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am *zkt*...not weak... I have simply been having a bit of...*zkkkkt* BAD LUCK." There's a slight sigh of relief as Blitzwing flies off, but Dogfight's hubris comes back to bite him once again. There's just a flash of light as Dogfight is completely engulphed in Blast Off's orbital strike, but as the dust clears, two things are apparent: 1: He no longer has the mouthplate! It seems to have been destroyed in the blast 2: Dogfight is still not only alive and scorched, but very, very angry. With a whine of engines, Dogfight transforms and blasts full blast to the sky, to Blast Off. There's that sinister glint from those deadly, dangerous wings... Can Blast Off escape in time?! Swiftly, Dogfight shifts into his jet mode Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his The trophy will be whatever parts of you are large enough to take home. attack! -2 <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "Luck doesn't exist, Blast Off. There's only skill." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Well... yes, I know, but *zzkkkt* sometimes... it's just that.... *crackleZOOM* ...Ha! HA! I dodged that Autobot. Did you SEE that, Blitzwing? I can still *zzzkt* dodge!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Whoopdiedoo." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am...*xzkt* a Combaticon! You don't get to BE a COmbat*zkt*on without...without...*earning* that.... honor." There's not much for the Blaster to do at this point, as he's pretty sure those Cons won't be getting too close to the arch this time. He keeps an optic on the sky as the Cons make with their exiting and such before he turns to deal with the aftermatch of such violence by checking on Swindler. <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "You sound a right mess at the moment. Are you going to make it back to base? Please don't crash into the Hive if you don't." Space Shuttle also notices Blitzwing take off without him and call him "weak". There's an internal wince at that... no, this isn't good at all. But at least his attack hits... given his run of bad luck he has to actually be a little grateful for that. Though with his weakened firepower it's probably not as powerful as it can be... But it was enough. It seemed it probably destroyed the faceplate, and at least the Autobot won't be taking THAT home as a trophy. It still rankles him that the Triggerbot has his wing... Speaking of whom- that Triggerbot is coming for him. Blast Off is in no condition to get knocked down again... not with Blitzwing suddenly leaving- he'd be in serious trouble. Perhaps that realization helps him, and despite his weakened state, he banks down with a right-facing roll and evades the attack! Engaging thrusters, he radios Dogfight, << I will... find you... you will... *zkt* answer for this...>>... then gets the slag out of town. Boosters will have to wait another time. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Of...course I...*xzkkt* will... I just need to...(long silence)...slag, my GPS isn't working. I believe I go north from here, right?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "SERIOUSLY" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Where...where did you *crk* go, anyway? You went north, right?" Grumman X-29 does attempt to fly after the Combaticon, but the shuttle is faster than the jet. There's a vented sigh as he transforms and lands on the ground again. Well, at least he got some small revenge against Blast Off for once, but its a bit of a hollow victory, his prize taken from him. Ah, who's he kidding. Imager'll like the story all the same. The Triggerbot looks about and gets to work trying to figure the best way to document this without saying 'Air Raid, this is how you beat up Blast Off and get away with it.' <'Decepticon'> Chopshop sighs. "Because I clearly know where you are at all times, Blast Off. I'm not Scorn or Kickback, you do realise?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Fine. So... do I go north? I swear I've just *passed* this mountain before... why am I seeing it *zkt* again?" <'Decepticon'> Chopshop sighs. Again. "I'm sure someone will send a search party in the morning." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "........................maybe. It's no guarantee." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off grumbles. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....And that is the THIRD time I've seen the *zkt* same slagging mountain. Either these landmarks are cloning themselves...*zkt*...or I'm lost." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off hufffs <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "You're lost." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off huffs some more. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Aaand... there it is again. That /does it/. I'm leaking ene*RT*rgon everywhere and ...I'm lost. I'm landing on this Primus-foresaken mountain and *ztrt* sleeping under the stars. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. *huff*" Blitzwing moves south to the Protihex Region. Blitzwing has left.